Cada Que
by Nileve Kou
Summary: ¿Por qué el amor es doloroso? Muchas veces las ilusiones del amor te hacen soñar y disfrutar de algo bello, pero... otras veces el sufrimiento se vuelve parte de ti. One Shot Seiya y Serena universo alterno.


Hola de nuevo yo, aquí ya ven se me ocurrió una pequeña historia de un capitulo espero les guste mucho y los disfruten me dicen que tal les pareció ¡Estamos!

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Letra cursiva son recuerdos del pasado.

Y la letra normal es el presente. En verdad espero que les guste. Me dicen la verdad ok. También les digo que entren al foro de la página y voten por sus historias favoritas ya que solo estará hasta el 6 de diciembre para poder nominar y solo quedan dos días, así que dense una vuelta ¡Estamos! También leen el reglamento, besos y abrazos.

_**CADA QUE**_

Había llegado como siempre a mi clase de historia de la música, pero a veces los fantasmas de hace cuatro años aparecían en mi mente y me hacían recordar aquel amor doloroso no correspondido y que aun seguían presentes en mi corazón su recuerdo. Así la clase comenzó pero yo estaba en otra dimensión.

_Mi vida era normal como de toda estudiante, con unos padres amorosos y una vida de estudiante buena, pero lo que mas amaba de todo esto era la música, desde muy pequeña me fascino y así empecé con mis clases de música y canto, mis padres eran muy consentidores y protectores, siempre nos apoyaron en lo que queríamos mi hermana y yo, ella se encontraba en este tiempo en una academia de artes plásticas en Estados Unidos, tenía años allá, sobresalía en todo lo que hacía y mis padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Me encantaba tocar la guitarra era mi instrumento favorito también sabía tocar otros el piano, el violín, el chelo y otros mas, apenas tenía catorce años y medio, estaba en el conservatorio de Tokio, en realidad desde pequeña fue solitaria, porque no todos los niños están interesados en la música y los instrumentos que sabía tocar, siempre estuve rodeada de gente grande, ellos me admiraban y eso me hacía feliz, cuando entre al conservatorio pensé que mi vida sería distinta, ya que ahí habría niños con él mismo interés que yo, pero no era lo mismo, cuando los maestros vieron mi talento mis compañeros me tuvieron envidia y ninguno decidió ser mi amigo, eso me dolía no poder compartir este interés con otros de mi edad, hasta que un día que salí temprano de la escuela, llevaba mi violín y ahí tirado encontré el volante de una serie de audiciones en una cafetería bar, sería a las cuatro, eso me emocionaba acaso esto era una señal de que aun podría encontrar una persona que compartiera lo mismo que yo, no tenia tiempo para ir a mi casa por mi guitarra, así que ahí pediría una, llegue al lugar y era bonito su acabado y el modo del lugar era juvenil, eso me emociono al entrar tenía que registrarme para el concurso y así lo hice, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran jóvenes de 18 a 22 años todos me veían extrañados, de nuevo sentí esa sensación que aquí no encajaría cuando choque con alguien._

_-Lo siento no fue mi intención._

_-No te preocupes todo esta bien, nadie salió lesionado, tu también vienes a la audición, vaya pero si tocas el violín que bien, ¡que mirada tan mas bella! Fue lo que pensé en aquel momento, aparte que chico tan atento pero… ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa? _

_-Si toco el violín._

_-Sabes, los niños cuando están chicos, ahora ya no se interesan en la música y menos en los instrumentos clásicos, a no ser que los padres los obliguen, pero en tu mirada puedo ver que no es así, se ve que tú amas la música ¿verdad?_

_-Si amo la música sobre todo, la guitarra es mi instrumento favorito, los demás también me gusta tocarlos._

_-Vaya pero que bien, sabes yo toco aquí mi hermano es el dueño de este bar mi nombre es Seiya Kou y el tuyo._

_-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba pasando? Que eran estos sentimientos que comenzaban a propagarse por todo mi cuerpo. Era algo cálido. Así estuve platicando con él por muy buen rato._

_-Sabes yo toco el piano, la guitarra, el teclado pero lo que mas me gusta a mí es la batería, ese es mi instrumento favorito y mi novia._

_-¿Tu novia?_

_-Claro, siempre fiel y esta cuando la necesitas para desahogarte,_

_-Nunca había escuchado que alguien considerara un instrumento su novia y comencé a reír por sus locuras antes dichas _

_-Pues yo si amo a mi batería y no te rías he, y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Me falta medio año para cumplir quince ¿y tú?_

_-Yo tengo dieciocho estas un poco peque verdad pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de que mi hermano te de una chancee para que cantes._

_-De verdad_

_-Claro. Desde ese momento supe lo que era estar enamorada de un chico y que el amor muchas veces es doloroso_

-Serena ya término la clase vamos a desayunar.

-Claro vamos Mina.

-Desde que llegaste estas muy rara dime ¿Te pasa algo?

-No claro que no, solo que estoy concentrada tratando de escribir una canción, para la clase de composición.

-Tu si eres buena para eso, a mi solo se me da cantar los maravillosos temas que compones.

-Vamos Mina basta o harás que me sonroje.

-Pues es la verdad, pero… dime que desayunarás. Así ambas desayunamos en silencio tu creyendo que me concentraba en mi canción cuando todos aquellos recuerdos invadían mi mente.

_Permaneciste todo el tiempo a mi lado hasta que me toco mí turno._

_-Tu puedes ¡Esta mi guitarra de la suerte! ¡Te la presto!_

_-Gracias, en ese momento me sonroje por tal gesto de tu parte hacia mí, ahora me sentía mucho más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, así comencé a tocar al terminar todos aplaudieron por mi actuación y tu estabas ahí bajo el escenario, sin saber tu me abrazaste y me felicitaste, al hacer este movimiento sentí que algo quemaba mi corazón, me derretí antes tus brazos y sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, cuando te separaste yo estaba totalmente colorada y ese temblor de hace un momento. Tú creías que era por los nervios._

_-Si que estas nerviosa, estas muy colorada y temblando ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si estoy bien, te conteste con algo de trabajo por el acercamiento en el que estábamos._

_-Mira Serena, él es mi hermano Taiki dueño de este café-bar y tiene 19 años y este otro es Yaten somos cuates pero si te fijas no nos parecemos en nada y cuando nos conozcas hasta parecemos que ni somos familia._

_-Mira Seiya, si vas a decir puras tonterías mejor quédate callado._

_-Ya vistes Serena, yo soy pura dulzura mientras mi hermano es pura amargura. Me enamore de ti en verdad eras muy dulce y sobre todo eras muy divertido._

_-Mucho gusto soy Yaten y yo Taiki._

_-Me alegro en conocerlos._

_-Déjame decirte que cantas muy hermoso, tramites muchas sentimientos._

_-En verdad eres tu Yaten, mis oídos no me engañan, fuiste tu quien dijo esas palabras. Así tu y tu hermano comenzaron a pelearse y la verdad me daba mucha risa y porque no un poco de envidia._

_-Ignóralos Serena, siempre andan así como dos pequeños niños, pero la verdad si cantas muy bello, y por lo de tu audición yo te contrato, pero aun estas algo chica, ¿No es así? Eso puede ser un problema porque este café también es un bar. Pero le encontraremos una solución. No te preocupes._

_-Gracias en verdad, no quería que mis papas se enteraran aunque ellos me apoyaban querían que yo me convirtiera en una concertista de piano o violín o me uniera alguna orquesta filarmónica, mientras mis gustos eran cantar y bailar, claro que me gustaba tocar esos instrumentos pero yo quería otras cosas, pero Taiki me apoyo con mis padres y no dijo nada, pude trabajar ahí por las tardes cuando esa hora no se vendía licor me sentía feliz por estar ahí y más con él, por primera vez sentí que había conseguido también amigos. Con ellos me sentía feliz, viva._

_-Serena dime porque traes esos como pompones en tus colitas. Cada vez que te acercabas a mi me quitabas la respiración o se volvía más rápida, se que muy dentro de mi sabía que este amor nunca sería correspondido pero aun así mi pequeño corazón albergaba una esperanza de algún día podía estar a tu lado._

_-Pues me gustan como se me ven, aparte mi mama siempre me peino así de pequeña._

_-Bueno pues eso si la verdad te ves muy curiosa con esos pompones en tu cabecita dorada. Pero… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?_

_-¿Acaso no sabes que lo curioso es igual a feo?_

_-No quise decir eso, mas bien dicho te ves muy bonita y sabes ya que como te diré de ahora en adelante._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Bombón ¿Te gusta? Cada vez que hablaba con tigo me enamoraba mas de ti,y esa forma de decirme Bombón me derretía aun mas, mis ilusiones de estar a tu lado crecían cada vez más y más, pero… también tenía miedo a perderte aunque a decir verdad nunca te tuve, siempre llegaba antes de que abrieran la cafetería solo para estar a tu lado me la pasaba muy bien, siempre estábamos riendo y jugando, muchas veces hicimos enfurecer a Yaten por nuestras travesuras que le hacíamos pero al final terminaba riendo con nosotros. Una de las mejores fue cuando, en una de sus citas que tubo en la cafetería_

_-Seiya estas seguro que esta broma no es muy pesada._

_-Claro que no, aparte de esa chica no se habla muy bien en la escuela, se que mi hermano no es una monedita de oro, pero aun así esa ella no me da confianza._

_-Esta bien solo espero que no se enfurezca, y así lo hicimos ya habíamos movido nuestras cartas y cuando ella vio un beso pintado en la camisa de Yaten le dio una cachetada muy fuerte que le dejo la mano pintada en su blanca mejilla y salio del lugar indignada, en ese momento donde estábamos escondidos soltaste una carcajada que inmediatamente Yaten se dio cuenta que habíamos sido nosotros quien hicimos que pasará esto. Y se fue contra ti._

_-Eres un… ¿Cómo te atreves? A interferir en mis relaciones. Te mataré, eres como un niño chiquito, sin ofender, aclarando Serena porque comparado con mi hermano tu eres muy madura. Eso me hizo reír hasta dolerme la panza y con eso Seiya quedo totalmente quieto y en un rincón, mientras celebrabas tu triunfo me invitaste una rebanada de pastel de fresa mi favorito, en verdad adoraba este lugar, era lo único bueno después de todo lo que tenía que enfrentar en mis dos escuelas en la normal y la de música. Cantaba dos veces por semana, pero esos dos días eran suficiente para mi, porque toda tu atención era solo mía, siempre jugando, haciéndole bromas a tus hermanos y sobre todo tu me contabas todo de ti y para mi suerte no tenías novia, yo era totalmente feliz estando a tu lado, pero aun así ese miedo de alejarme de ti no me dejaba tranquila porque ese temor crecía igual que el amor en mi corazón._

_-Bombón dime estas libre el sábado, quieres ir aun parque de diversiones con nosotros._

_-De verdad, mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja aunque por tu mente no pasaba la idea, en la mía si, esta era una cita para mí y era algo que nunca olvidaría. Así los cuatro nos fuimos al parque, todo era muy divertido como competías contra Yaten para ganarme un gran oso de peluche y que para su mala suerte el que me lo regalo fue Taiki, ya que fue el único con buena puntería, ambos iban tan enojados con él, pero yo iba feliz en verdad sentía que todos eran mis amigos y tu, tu eras mi amor._

_-Miren la casa del amor, dijo Yaten viéndote con malicia._

_-¿Qué significa esa cara he Yaten?_

_-¿Pos tu que crees?, ni modo que entremos los cuatro cuando solo viene una linda señorita con nosotros, así que vayan ustedes nosotros los esperamos del otro lado, verdad Taiki._

_-Así es me parece lo mas correcto._

_-Esta bien vamos Bombón, me tomaste de la mano y entramos juntos, hiciste que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y de nuevo comencé agitarme por lo que hiciste._

_-Segura que esta bien._

_-Si estoy muy feliz, dije en un susurro, ambos íbamos en esos pequeñas lanchitas viendo corazoncitos por todos lados, aunque a decir verdad esa casa de romántica no tenía nada, pero tu sola presencia era suficiente para mí, aparte nunca soltaste mi mano, eso era lo mejor de esta cita secreta, así lo quería llamar. Después de eso tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela y los días que me tocaba cantar no puede asistir, así que alguien más me cubría, pero el calor de tu mano sobre la mía aun no desaparecía._

-Tierra llamando a Serena, uno, dos, tres, despierta Sere.

-¿Qué que pasa?

-Hay yo creo que estas muy concentrada en tu canción porque de plano, no me haces caso y yo creo que tampoco escuchaste que se suspendieron las clases verdad.

-Se suspendieron.

-Como lo pensé, pero… bueno iremos de compras, verdad que si.

-No gracias Mina, tengo que ir a la biblioteca hacer varías cosas, así que será para la otra.

-Hay Sere hay veces que me caes gorda si que eres muy responsable, pero ya que…. Porque se que es bueno tener una amiga así, porque cuando lo necesito me jalas las orejas y has sido de gran ayuda te quiero mucho amiga.

-Yo también Mina, nos vemos después.

-Muy bien cuídate.

_Había pasado ya medio año de conocerte para mi eran los mejores seis meses de mi vida, el día de mi cumpleaños tu y tus hermanos me hicieron una fiesta en la cafetería la mejor que haya tenido en todo mi vida, con tus propias manos me preparaste un delicioso pastel de fresas, en verdad eras un buen repostero, Yaten me regalo un hermosa baquita de almohada me había gustado mucho, mientras Taiki me dio un disco de todas las canciones que ellos habían compuesto y de las cuales en dos Seiya cantaba solo, su voz era totalmente hermosa y me trasmitía tanta paz y muchos sentimientos Seiya fue el último en darme su regalo era una pequeña cajita alargada al abrirla mis ojos se iluminaron era un hermosa cadena con un dije, el dije era un corazón con alas y la atravesaba una pequeña espada. Me pareció realmente hermosa._

_-Sabes el joyero me dijo que este corazón puede tener muchos significado, así como puede ser un corazón herido, también puede ser el nacimiento de un amor queriendo volar y que esa espada que lo atraviesa significa que aunque haya mucho sufrimiento al final este sentimiento vencerá y sabes también me dijo que si enrollabas un papelito con el nombre de la persona que te gusta, tu sueño se hará realidad con él. Que querías decirme con esas palabras acaso ya sabías lo que sentía por ti y solo te hacías tonto o esperabas que algo malo pasará para que al final mi amor por ti, tu me los correspondieras, pero ese regalo para mi fue el mejor, aparte metí tu nombre como me lo dijiste esperando que tu me correspondieras, cuando me lo pusiste, ese roce de tus manos sobre mi cuello me hiciste estremecer, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez y todas mi esperanzan de alcanzarte algún día desaparecieron aquella noche cuando ella llego. Me encontraba tocando como siempre en una de mis presentaciones y como siempre te veía de reojo, cuando te vi había algo diferente en tu mirada por primera vez en seis meses no me observabas a mi y cuando fije mi atención a donde conducía tu mirada yo misma quede sorprendida, no eso no podía ser, esto había acabado para mi, la canción había terminado y ahí estaba ella, bajo el escenario con una sonrisa cínica y borluna que me dirigías._

_-Vaya pero si es mi pequeña hermana. Papá y mamá saben de esto _

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste An? Te dije muy fríamente a pesar de no vernos por 5 años te reconocería fácilmente entre tanta gente_

_-Eso es algo que no te interesa hermanita Serena._

_-Lo que me intriga es saber si mis padres saben de esto, que yo sepa no te apoyan en este tipo de cosas. En ese instante llego Seiya esa mirada era la que yo esperaba que el me regalara solo a mí, en cambio solo esa mirada era para An mi hermana mayor._

_-Bombón ¿Quién es ella?_

_-Ella es mi hermana mayor An Seiya._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte An._

_-Igualmente Seiya, y dime que eres de mi adorada hermanita._

_-Yo soy su" amigo". Esas palabras, sabía que éramos eso, pero nunca quería escucharlas pronunciar de tu labios, desde ese momento supe que mi mundo rosa caería rápidamente. Cuando mis padres supieron que había llegado mi hermana hicieron una gran fiesta invitando a todos sus amigos de antes, todos escuchaban atentamente sus grandes triunfos en Estados Unidos, Seiya me desplazo por mi hermana, sabía que pasaría esto, de primero empezaron como muy buenos amigos pero… al poco tiempo se hicieron novios, ahí sentí que mi corazón era mordido por algún clase de bicho, eran pequeñas mordidas que me dolían en los mas profundo ahora en ves de quitarme el aliento por felicidad, el aire me faltaba pero… era de dolor, mi hermana era muy bella, sus curvas resaltaban con cualquier ropa haciéndola lucir un cuerpo de diez de todo una modelo profesional aunque tuviera el corazón mas frió del mundo, mientras yo por primera vez odiaba mi cuerpo que era el de una niña, en comparación con mi hermana yo era un cero, ante todo el mundo mi hermana me decía adorar, pero cuando estábamos solas, me trataba mal, me quitaba mi dinero y me hacia sentir que no era nada, ya que todos en la familia era a la única que miraban, odiaba a mi hermana y ahora más que me lo había quitado y desde el primer momento supe muy bien, que ella sabía lo que sentía por el y lo confirme varios días después de que se hicieron novios._

_-Escuchaste hermanita, Seiya y yo somos novios._

_-En verdad me da gusto por ustedes, ahora vete de mi cuarto._

_-Que tienes hermanita, ¿celos?, cuando te vi en ese café, no parabas de verlo y tu sabes bien que me gusta quitarte las cosas y ya ves ahora él es mió así que aléjate de él._

_-No se de que estas hablando, él solo es mi amigo, esas palabras me dolieron decirlas mas que nada, "amigos" esa era mi cruel realidad, él nunca me vio como una mujer, si no como una niña, la cafetería que me parecía el mejor lugar ahora era mi infierno ahí los veía juntos, besándose, cada vez mi corazón se rompí más y más, hasta que un día no pude, antes de mi presentación Salí corriendo fingí estar enferma para no cantar esa vez él único en darse cuenta fue Yaten que salio tras de mi y me encontró de rodillas llorando._

_-Serena no estas enferma o mas bien dicho tienes herido tus sentimientos ¿Verdad?_

_-No se de que estas hablando Yaten._

_-No me puedes engañar crees que no se que estas enamorada de Seiya y que te duele verlo con tu hermana._

_-Eso no es cierto, son solo imaginaciones tuyas._

_-Pues no lo creo y si fuera así, esas lágrimas no salieran de tu corazón y menos con tanto dolor. Puedes contarme todo estoy aquí para ti. Aparte quería decirte que, que mal gusto tiene Seiya a decir verdad tu eres mil veces más bella que tu tonta hermana mayor_

_-Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo? Si tengo tan solo un cuerpo de niña y ella…_

_-Tu eres hermosa porque no solo tienes un bello cuerpo si no también un bello, tierno, y delicado corazón, que yo quisiera proteger, tus palabras me sorprendieron ¿Acaso? No, no podría ser así me diste un beso en la frente y Fuiste mi confidente en ese instante me miraste con tanta ternura, yo sabía que a pesar de todo tenías un gran corazón y no como tantas chicas decían que eras todo un iceberg, tu fuiste él único que fue tratando de unir mi corazón roto y hecho totalmente pedacitos, eras una persona muy tierna, yo ya no quería volver a ese lugar y tu me comprendiste pero me dabas aliento a que terminara y así lo hice, pero después de un tiempo mi casa tampoco era mi refugio, Seiya pidió permiso a mis padres para andar con mi hermana y aparte de verte en el trabajo también te veía aquí, trataba de evitarte en todo momento y eso era fácil porque desde que conociste a mi hermana te olvidaste de mi, pero aunque no tocarás a la puerta sabía muy bien cuando llegabas, porque el delicioso aroma de tu perfume me embriaga, en esos momentos me soltaba a llorar, no podía detener mis lágrimas de solo imaginar lo que pasaba en la sala, hasta que una luz de esperanza llego a mi, desde hacía un año esperaba la respuesta del conservatorio de París el mas importante de ahí, sabía que mis padres no se opondrían y así fue, al único que le dije un mes antes de partir fue a Yaten._

_-Yaten me voy a ir a París dentro de un mes. Tu mirada se torno triste_

_-Te vas tratando de escapar por lo que sientes por Seiya verdad_

_-Si la verdad que sí, a ti no puedo engañarte, pero siento que ya, a ningún lugar pertenezco no con mi hermana tan cerca y sobre todo con Seiya._

_-Te entiendo y solo te puedo decir que te vaya muy bien y que puedas olvidar todo tu dolor._

_-Yaten porque estas a mi lado apoyándome._

_-Eso nunca lo sabrás… me dijiste con una sonrisa de cómplice, pero en ese momento entendí el porque de tu apoyo_

_-Sabes… tu conoces mi pena porque… pero tapaste mis labios con los tuyos, no me lo esperaba, pero tu beso era tierno y lento que te correspondí sin saber el porque, después de unos momentos te separaste de mi, tu mirada era tierna y protectora y de nuevo me besaste, pero ahora con mas pasión pero igualmente siendo tierno y de nuevo correspondí, cuando deje de sentir tus labios te mire._

_-Es bonito soñar verdad… espero que puedas ser muy feliz en París y yo me he quedado con un bello recuerdo tuyo. Sin saber el porque hable sin darme cuenta_

_-Me has robado mi primer beso._

_-Entonces lo atesoraré aun más mí querida Serena y me siento muy feliz de ser yo quien te diera tu primer beso y sobre todo que a pesar de todo no me rechazarás. Sin darnos cuentas Seiya nos veía a distancia, y esos besos no cambiaron en nada nuestra relación de amigos, al contrario te sentía mas cerca de mí. Aunque aun era muy inmadura no sabía lo que tú sufrías por mí, pero nunca me lo contaste y yo nunca lo pensé. Así en ese mes hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora por lo menos ya no me dolía tanto la cruel realidad que me rodeaba y para tratar de sacar más ese sentimiento compuse una canción que era totalmente y solo para ti, esa sería la canción para mi partida de tu vida, de la cafetería y de mi pasado_

_Siento que_

_Desde aquel momento que te vi_

_Descifré_

_Que nunca serías para mí_

_Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error_

_O quizás el amor se equivocó_

_Y cada que pienso en ti_

_Se enciende mi corazón_

_Y nada es más triste que hoy_

_Hablar de ti_

_Siento que_

_Tú me cortas la respiración_

_Cada vez_

_Que te acercas sólo un poco a mí_

_Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error_

_O quizás el amor se equivocó_

_Y cada que pienso en ti_

_Se enciende mi corazón_

_Y nada es más triste que hoy_

_Hablar de ti_

_Pero esta historia tiene que parar_

_No entiendo esto de verdad_

_No tiene caso esta situación_

_Porque esto es tan ilógico_

_Y cada que pienso en ti_

_Se enciende mi corazón_

_Y nada es más triste que hoy_

_Hablar de ti, hablar de ti_

_Hablar de ti, hablar de ti_

_Cuando baje del escenario, me sentí llena de energía y que después de todo, algo bueno ocurriría después de mi partida, las demás personas que sabían que partían era Taiki y Yaten no quería que nadie más se enterara, tampoco quería despedirme de Seiya. Mi hermana no se entero porque ella no le interesaba lo que ocurriera en mi vida. _

Así partí en verdad era secreto que hablaba con Yaten y Taiki por correo y les dije que no me interesaba saber de Seiya y ellos respetaron mi desición. Ahora me encuentro ya por salir del conservatorio, ya tengo 19 años, mi vida en París cambio mucho, aquí tengo muchos amigos y gente con quien comparto mis gustos, y sobre todo tengo a mi mejor amiga Mina, mi cuerpo también cambio, ahora ya no es mas el de una niña, muchas hombres andan detrás de mí, pero ninguno me interesa, mi peinado ya no es el mismo, aunque sigue igual de largo mi pelo, ahora lo traigo mas tiempo suelto o en una cola o de diferentes formas pero ya no mas en dos colitas eso quedo atrás, la música es lo que mueve mi vida. Ahora Me encontraba en mi departamento tocando el violín, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar y conteste.

-Serena ¿Eres tu?

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa? Te escucho muy angustiada.

-Serena tu papá, tuvo un accidente hace unas horas, ahora esta cirugía, pero… la voz de mi madre se escuchaba entre cortada.

-Dime que pasa mamá.

-Los doctores, dijeron que no tiene muchas posibilidades, esas palabras me aterraron y me hicieron sentir mucho miedo de perder a mi padre.

-Ahora mismo tomo un vuelo para allá, dentro de unas horas llegaré.

-Esta bien hija aquí te espero. Rápidamente arregle mis cosas y llame a Mina para decirle lo que había pasado, sin preguntar ella me acompaño a Tokio, ese gesto de solidaridad y amistad, me dio más seguridad y aunque sonará un poco egoísta también me daría valor para enfrentar a mi fantasma llamado Seiya. Ahora me encontraba arribando en el aeropuerto de Tokio, había regresado me encontraba recogiendo mis maletas cuando alguien me tomo del brazo he hizo que chocara con él y me abrazo, tiernamente, esos brazos y esa calidez no podría ser mas que él.

-Hola Yaten. Estoy feliz de verte

-Me da gusto verte Serena, quieres que ahora mismo te lleve al hospital o deseas llevar tus maletas a tu casa

-Si por favor, Mina nos veía extrañados y si que era extraño pero estaba feliz de verlo así los presente a ambos, cuando llegamos antes de entrar me detuve en seco y te pregunte.

-Esta Seiya ahí con mi hermana. A pesar del tiempo y muy a mi pesar, sabía que el tiempo había curado un poco mis heridas pero aquellos sentimientos aun no desaparecían de mí interior

-Si, pero no te preocupes estoy yo y tu amiga a tu lado, dije que todos esos sentimientos ya no debería de sentirlos o que cuando lo viera actuaría como si nada y que ya no sentiría nada al verlos, pero la verdad aunque ya habían pasado tanto tiempo la verdad no sabía como reaccionaría mi corazón. En cuanto entre los vi a ambos pero mi mirada se centro en mi madre que se encontraba desconsolada, se que lo que pensaba por ese amor sonaba, bastante egoísta por lo que hace horas había pasado a mi padre, pero aun así ambas cosas me aterraban, tenía miedo de perder a mi padre y de nuevo sufrir por verlos juntos, esta vez no lo soportaría.

-Mamá no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya verás como papa sale de esto, esta bien, así la abrace me sentí angustiada por mi padre, a ninguno les dirigí la palabra y la mirada ya que me encontraba tratando de calmar a mi madre, después de unas horas salió el doctor para nuestra fortuna mi padre había salido bien de la operación, ahora solo se encontraba en cuidados intensivos para ver su mejoría, ahora todos nos encontrábamos aliviados, mi madre dejo de llorar e inmediatamente pidió estar con papá y el doctor la llevo, ahora de nuevo sentía presión pero de otro tipo, sentía la mirada de Seiya sobre mi pero yo sola la esquive, no tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos, esos nervios me invadían de nuevo como hace cuatro años, pero como siempre Yaten se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes no dejaré que Seiya se acerque a ti, si tu así lo quieres como tampoco tu hermana te haga daño, yo seré tu guardaespaldas. Como siempre tus palabras me tranquilizaban y me hacían sentir protegida, Seiya desvió su mirada al ver el acto de Yaten, todos nos fuimos hacia mi casa ya que Mina se quedaría a dormir ahí, cuando nos quedamos solas Mina me veía con una mirada perversa queriendo saber quien eran todos aquellos chicos.

-Sere dime quien era ese lindo chico llamado Yaten y sobre todo la pregunta del millón fue tu novio y cenizas quedaron.

-Claro que no Mina, él solo es un amigo.

-Mmmm pues yo creo que un amigo muy cercano a ti y muy pero muy cercano.

-No digas tonterías, si somos muy buenos amigos no lo dudo, pero… nada más.

-Por cierto, esa chica de ahí era tu hermana ¿Qué no?

-No hablemos de ella.

-Ya veo que no soy la única con problemas con hermanas, así que te comprendo y esta bien, si no quieres hablar de ello. Pero lo que me intriga es Sere tienes muchos amigos guapos, por los menos deberías pasarte uno y sobre todo al chico de hermosos ojos verdes.

-Te gusto Yaten.

-Claro que sí, yo quiero un chico que te vea así tan tiernamente y amorosamente, pero creo que él ya tiene dueña en su corazón y esa eres tu amiga.

-Claro que no, yo te ayudaré con Yaten.

-De verdad.

-Claro que si, pero… aparte no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, porque dentro de poco nos graduaremos.. Los ojos de Mina parecían dos grandes corazones y claro que la ayudaría y también a él, ya que había sido una gran ayuda cuando más lo necesite y quería ver felices a ambos.

-No te preocupes Sere, moveré mis influencias, así que no hay problema, aparte somos muy buenas alumnas, tu cuida a papá. En verdad quería a mi amiga, desde cuando llegue al conservatorio ella me tendió su mano en todo sentido, encajamos a la perfección y desde ahí no nos separamos, aparte su familia es muy rica pero ella es bastante sencilla y amigable. Trataba de evitar a mi hermana por cualquier motivo, en verdad no la soportaba, por tanta hipocresía que derrochaba y ella hacía lo mismo, por la mañana mamá nos hablo y dijo que papá ya estaba en su cuarto, que estaba un tanto adolorido, pero hablaba poco, así que inmediatamente fui para allá, cuando Mina y yo salíamos de casa, de nuevo ahí estaba Yaten.

-Hola Serena, vine por ustedes para llevarlas.

-Pero… no estas ocupado.

-Después de cuatro años de no verte, crees que no puedo dejar de lado mis cosas y pasar un tiempo con tigo.

-Como siempre consintiéndome.

-Claro que si, si eres… ¿Cómo lo podría decir? Alguien especial para mi, sus palabras me hacían sentir feliz, pero ahora mi plan entraría en marcha, "Operación Cupido" acababa de comenzar, inmediatamente Yaten vio mi mirada, sabía que algo haría.

-¿Qué vas hacer Serena?

-Yo nada ¿Por qué Yaten?

-Conozco esa mirada y esa miradita me dice que era cuando tú y Seiya me hacían algo. Inmediatamente mi rostro cambio… él solo escuchar su nombre me afectaba de tal manera. Me hacía sentir ansiosa.

-Lo siento… aparte quiero decirte que quiero hablar con tigo de algo muy importante.

-No, no preocupes y claro en cuanto podamos hablamos de lo que quieras, yo también tengo varías cosas que decirte. Mina solo nos veía divertidos, cuando llegamos al hospital mi hermana no estaba y tampoco él, así me dirigí, al cuarto de papa, cuando llegue estaba todo golpeado, y con una pierna rota y varías cosas mas, pero pude ver que a pesar de todo me sonrío.

-Mi pequeña princesa me da gusto verte. Corrí rápidamente abrazarlo y como pudo él me correspondía, me sentí aliviada de verlo así, les presente a mi Mina y todos comenzamos a platicar, así salí un momento al baño, cuando iba para allá me lo encontré, trate de hacer que no lo vi pero el me tomo del brazo, ese roce de nuevo hizo que sintiera que mi corazón ardía por él, me hizo soñar como hace años y sobre todo de nuevo me quieto el aliento, pero… de manera brusca me separé y voltee hacia otro lado.

-Puedo comprobar que no somos amigos ¿Verdad? Como hace años.

-Estas en lo correcto, hace tiempo que dejamos de ser amigos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué acaso me olvidaste tan rápido?

-Por favor… no digas tonterías, él primero en olvidarme fuiste tu, desde mucho antes que me fuera, te centraste solo en mi hermana y dices que soy yo quien te olvido tan rápido, déjame en paz me molestas. Trataba de hablarte con frialdad para alejarte de mi, pero… lo que en realidad deseaba era abrazarte y decirte que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido y que tampoco me importaba mi hermana, quería estar a tu lado.

-Sabes… ¿tienes mucha razón?... te dejo… ya no te molestaré porque puedo ver lo mucho que mi prencensia te molesta, así saliste del hospital, mientras yo me fui al baño como si nada pero por dentro estaba muriendo de amor por ti y de nuevo mi parte egoísta salio olvide completamente el porque estaba aquí y Salí como si nada me importa nada mas que tu. Él día era bello, el clima aunque era tiempo de frío parecía que era primavera, así que esa mañana llevaba un ligero vestido blanco con destellos dorados con unas zapatillas doradas, cerca estaba la playa, así que me dirigí hacia ella y comencé a caminar por la arena descalza, sintiendo la tibia agua del mar, el horizonte se veía hermoso, camine por un buen rato hasta que me detuve y me senté en la arena, mi mente solo pensaba en ti, todo el mundo alrededor había desaparecido, mi pelo hace un rato se había soltado, así que el viento jugaba con él produciendo cosquillas en mi espalda. Cuando de pronto sentía una mano cálida en mi hombro. De nuevo eras tu…

-Sabes se que mi hermano la mayoría de las veces es un idiota y un inmaduro, recuerda que hace mucho te dije que tu eras mucho más madura que él y se que no estoy en un error porque lo se y lo he visto, pero… sabes a pesar de todo se que ha cometido muchos errores, pero el peor ha sido dejar ir a la persona mas valiosa de su vida y esa eres tu. Respete tu desición de no querer saber nada de él en este tiempo y lo hice por ti, porque te hacía daño saber que hacía con su vida. Se también que aun lo sigues amando como hace tanto y lo veo en tus ojos, puede ser que tu y yo antes no fuimos muy cernos porque todo el tiempo estabas con Seiya, pero todo ese tiempo te observaba verlo mientras yo te veía a ti observarlo, grabe cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa de ti en mi mente porque quería guardarla como el mas grande tesoro en mi, pero lo mas valioso de todo eso ha sido que yo puede probar tus deliciosos labios por primera vez y eso nunca lo olvidare y ahora porque quiero verte feliz y has vuelto de nuevo, te diré un secreto, poco después de tu partida Seiya y An terminaron, él se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era en su vida, pero el muy cobarde tenía miedo de ir a buscarte y que tu lo rechazarás, mucho tiempo le dije que fuera a tu lado pero sabes que me dijo.

-Ya es muy tarde para recuperarla, le hecho tanto daño que ni yo mismo puedo verla a los ojos, aparte creo que ha encontrado a alguien mejor que yo. La verdad Serena la furia me invadió y lo golpee y el me decía que lo golpeará mas, pero no lo hice después me dijo.

-El mejor hombre para ella eres tu, y vi que ella siente algo por ti porque correspondió tus besos, en ese momento salí de lugar bastante enojado con Seiya por su cobardía y desde ese momento ya no hablamos mas de ti, así como tu querías lo mismo. Con el accidente de tu padre, le dije que volverías y que si no hacía nada por estar a tu lado, entonces yo lucharía por ti para estar siempre contigo.

-Me estas queriendo decir que tu… me tapaste mis labios con tus dedos y cuando estaban tus labios cercas de los míos sonreíste tiernamente y me besaste en la frente

-Claro que no tontita, ahora solo eres mi amiga y que espero próximamente seas mi cuñada y la única, porque se que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, aunque si eso ocurre muchas veces tendrás que darle sus buenas jaladas de orejas a Seiya. Bueno me voy, así te vi alejarte de mí, despidiéndote con el brazo y dándome la espalda, tu eras la única persona que lograba tranquilizarme, sin esperar más me levante y comencé a caminar cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa, tu estabas ahí en una esquina sentado cuando sentiste mi precensia volteaste y por primera vez esa mirada que tanto anhelaba era solo mía, sin esperar corriste y me abrazaste.

-Lo siento en verdad. Sin esperar más te bese, cuando hice esto, sentí que tenías miedo de besarme, pero rápidamente correspondiste, tus movimientos eran lentos, delicados y parecía como si yo fuera de cristal, porque me abrazabas con delicadeza y me acercaste a tu cuerpo, tratando de no romperme, cuando nos separamos ambos sonreímos y sin esperar saque aquella hermosa cadena que me habías regalado en mi cumpleaños número quince me veías extrañado, pero tu rostro mostraba felicidad como cuando tu y yo permanecíamos juntos en el pasado.

-Esto ya no es necesario, me viste sacar la pequeña espada del corazón y romper el papelito que traía.

-¿Acaso?

-Si así es, tu nombre siempre estuvo ahí guardado en mi corazón. Me sonreíste tiernamente

-Te Amo Bombón.

-También te amo Seiya. Y ahora fuiste tu quien me beso.

**º º º FIN º º º**

En verdad que mi historia haya sido de su agrado y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al hacerla, de nuevo les recuerdo solo tienen dos días para poder votar por sus historias favoritas, porque solo estará abierto hasta el 6 de diciembre, así que si tienen chancee en esto días entren ok y voten, y recuerden leer el reglamento no sean tan patas como yo que he hecho dos nominaciones y las he puesto y me he equivocado en ponerlas donde en verdad van ok (Jiji ¡Que pata! así que léanlo, pero también Caro no seas exigente y ten mas paciencia (Jojo), bueno me despido y cuídense, ok.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


End file.
